


the night is so bright, so clear you are certain you can reach the stars

by nightmareduringxmas (Hieiandshino)



Series: 15 brigadeiros: Raio [2]
Category: Last Train Home (RPG Forum), Original Work
Genre: 15brigadeiros, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/nightmareduringxmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E de todas as coisas que você esperava da sua vida, Johann Armbrüster, salvar o mundo não foi uma delas.</p>
<p>(<b>Tema:</b> Rasgo. Também escrito para um desafio no Twitter. <b>Prompt:</b> A group of FBI agents assigned to weird cases discover a parallel universe intruding into our own.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night is so bright, so clear you are certain you can reach the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meliorismo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliorismo/gifts).



> Fanfic baseada nos acontecimentos e personagens do Fórum de RPG de Harry Potter _Last Train Home_.
> 
> Não foi betado, então perdoe os erros.
> 
> Universo Alternativo em que Johann Armbrüster não foi para Hogwarts e continuou na Durmstrang e que Ravenna Bonnefoy-Kirkland foi internada após seu sexto ano em Hogwarts.
> 
> Nome da fanfic baseada na letra da música "Fail Epic", da banda _The Presets_

Os olhos esbranquiçados da mulher te encaram até você fechá-los, mais por costume do que por pena — você está acostumado a fechar os olhos das pessoas, dos colegas principalmente — antes de você levantar de onde está agachado para receber o croissant de Ravenna. O medibruxo que analisa a mulher te olha torto e você apenas pisca antes de morder o croissant de forma exagerada, meio sexual. Quando você lambe seus lábios usando a procura de migalhas como pretexto, o homem — baixo, atraente e grisalho, em uma idade que você tem certeza de que nunca chegará — clareia a garganta com um som encabulado e tenta não voltar os olhos para você. Ele falha.

“Para com isso.” Ravenna te diz, dando uma cotovelada de leve em você, mas o sorriso dela é divertido e seus olhos são orgulhosos. Vocês são um desastre junto e por isso são os melhores do Departamento.

“O que temos aqui?” Você pergunta, porque nada faz sentido. A mulher, trouxa, trinta e poucos anos ao que parece ( _mas todo mundo parece ter trinta esses dias_ ), está jogada no chão como se tivesse caído de uma altura enorme, mas não há sangue em seu corpo e definitivamente não há traços de que caiu de algum prédio. Eles estão em uma praça cuja coisa mais alta ao seu redor é uma estátua de 1m de um anjo apontando para a floresta com um olhar sombrio.

“Parece ter sido vítima de um vampiro. Mas não há marcas.” Ravenna diz e encosta no corpo com a bota que você deu de aniversário a ela. Ela mal relou, mas a marca da bota parece mudar a forma da mulher como se ela fosse feita de barro. Você arregala os olhos. “Parece também ter perdido todos os ossos do corpo.”

“Não, não parece não.” Você diz e agacha novamente. Aperta o pulso da mulher e ele molda seus três dedos como se fosse massinha de modelar.

“Porque os ossos continuam aí.” Ravenna diz e agacha também. Você tocou antes nos olhos e eles não afundaram. Toca de novo, nada acontece. Ravenna faz um som estranho na garganta, meio surpresa, meio fascinação, e cutuca a bochecha da mulher. Nada acontece.

Vocês tocam o rosto inteiro da mulher e nada muda. É somente entre a divisória do queixo e da garganta que seu dedos afunda — você apertou demais, sem pensar — e a pele rasga. Você sente os músculos contra seu dedo e pensa que um dia isso te teria feito ficar doente, mas agora você nem pisca.

“O que temos aqui?” Ravenna meio que canta para você, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ela te sussurra direto no ouvido, como uma amante que fala palavras de amor antes de morrer. Você vira seu rosto para ela e se encara. Se você fosse mais do que Johann Armbrüster jamais foi é e ela fosse menos Ravenna, vocês se beijariam. A respiração de vocês se mistura lentamente, como amantes que dividiram tudo na vida, e apenas uma coisa dessas é verdade. Você sorri mostrando os dentes e percebe que você só consegue sorrir desse jeito para ela, esses dias.

“Um mistério.” Você canta de volta, e ao olhar dos outros você parece apaixonado.

.

Você terminou a Durmstrang com as notas mais altas em todos os quesitos. Ótimos em matérias que antes você apenas tinha Aceitáveis e até hoje você se pergunta como conseguiu. Você terminou a Durmstrang com dezenove anos e já sabia que havia algo de errado com você. Seu pai ficou orgulhoso quando você falou em nome de toda a sua classe e sua família inteira teve um jantar no restaurante mais caro de Berlim para comemorar seu futuro promissor. Por dentro, você estava mais do que feliz, mais do que orgulhoso, você estava acabado.

Naquele mesmo dia, vocês voltaram para Grimma e você dormiu de novo em seu quarto depois de quase um ano sem tocá-lo. Você estava insone, porém, e quase aliviado por não precisar nunca mais pisar na Durmstrang mesmo quando você aprendeu a navegar por lá. Você perdeu o contato com Mista logo depois do seu segundo ano, quando você deveria ter passado quinze dias em Oxford com ela, mas passou quinze dias transando com homens desconhecidos e mais velhos, porque a Durmstrang te moldou de maneiras estranhas, fazendo-te mais violento, mais errático quando não estava com medo, com todos os olhos do mundo voltados para você. Mista nunca descobriu, mas sua violência contra si mesmo foi notada e ela lhe pediu para contar teus segredos, que você apenas negou com um sorriso e disse que nada sobre ele nunca mais seria da conta dela.

( _você continuou com seu comportamento até quando voltou para a Durmstrang, embora você foi mais cuidadoso. Você sobreviveu a sete anos quando o resto dos seus colegas todos caíram nas garras uns dos outros como piranhas alimentando-se de si mesmas e você saiu ileso porque você sempre foi muito mais inteligente. Mas cada roxo e cada vermelho no rosto de um ex-amante e cada palavras cuspida na direção de todos cortou seus pulsos de maneira que você desejou um milhão de vezes que sua mãe tivesse feito certo da primeira vez_ )

Você pensou nela quando ligou para ela. Você estava em Londres de novo, aparantando-se por razão nenhuma em um beco imundo, e você pode ter levado todo o dinheiro trouxa que havia em sua casa, também por razão nenhuma. Parecia uma ótima ideia naquele momento e continuou a ser uma ótima ideia quando você trocou tudo por bebidas e drogas pesadas em bares, drogas tarja pretas como as que seu pai usava para combater a depressão descoberta somente ano passado, após o último suspiro coberto de sangue de sua mãe. Teria sido mais fácil para você usar as do pai, mas ele sempre precisou delas e ele sempre confiou em você e você não gostava da ideia de que seu pai se culparia caso fizesse isso com os medicamentos dele.

Mista não reconheceu a sua voz, mas começou a soluçar quando você pediu desculpas e disse que você sentia falta dela e de Gonzalo, e que você poderia ter feito uma besteira, mas isso você descobriria no dia seguinte. Ela conhecia Gonzalo, agora em Hogwarts, também estudando, justamente na Casa que Kai sempre quis entrar. Foi ele quem te encontrou, uma overdose de remédios e bebidas borbulhando em seu estômago e a certeza de que você conseguiria fazer o que sua mãe falhou na primeira vez.

Você foi diagnosticado com a mesma doença que sua mãe na semana seguinte e riu enquanto era levado para tratamento. Você já esperava depois do início daquele ano, com suas emoções uma viagem de montanha-russa que nunca terminava, de intensa tristeza a uma raiva incontrolável, a sexo casual quando deveria estar sendo diagnosticado pelo psiquiatra da escola. Seus sorrisos eram forçados, suas noites insones eram frequentes e seu desejo de pular para a morte algo recorrente.

_O terceiro filho será como Johanna_ , era, no fim, uma profecia fácil de compreender. Sua irmã chorou quando ouviu, mas até hoje você não sabe se foi de felicidade ou de tristeza. Seu irmão te disse adeus como se você já estivesse em seu caixão. Seu pai parou de trabalhar.

E cada um deles te julgou como se tu tivestes caído na mesma teia que tua predecessora, sangue do teu sangue, nome do teu nome, _Deus é gracioso_ uma maldição bíblica em maneiras que somente uma prece poderia ser. Cabelos como os teus e olhos emprestados, mas Johanna não acreditava em futuros escritos na pedra e você se preparou a vida toda para isso. E a teia era a mesma, mas você não seria Johanna, borboleta de vidro que caiu na trama de aranhas e lutou e lutou apenas para se soltar quando já estivesse morta, a garganta aberta com a varinha de um dos médicos.

Você era a aranha. E podia estar preso na teia de outra, e esta poderia estar avançando mais rápido que de costume, mas você era tudo, menos burro. Antropofagia sempre foi aceito em momentos de crise.

Você devorou a si mesmo, mas antes de por os pés fora do hospital como um homem curado, uma bruxa de descendência japonesa e sotaque inglês, de cabelos vermelhos como o fogo mais intenso e uma arma na cintura ao invés de uma varinha, perguntou-lhe o que achava de trabalhar para um Departamento de Mistérios mundial.

Você foi dado como desaparecido pela família no mesmo dia.

.

Os olhos que pertenciam à sua mãe antes de passarem para você do único jeito que a genética conseguiria fazer observam o banco de dados de digitais e reconhecimento facial fazer o seu trabalho. Com o passar dos tempos, os Ministérios passaram a inserir todas as digitais e rostos e principais traços físicos ( _tatuagens, cicatrizes etc_ ) de todos os civis, bruxos ou trouxas, sem o conhecimento deles para que pudessem servir de base para o Departamento. Porque esse é seu nome: Departamento. Todos os países envolvidos e todos os Ministérios e Presidentes possíveis se encontrando a cada semestre até a criação de uma força de elite bruxa e trouxa e de outras criaturas mágicas para que resolvessem os casos mais estranhos do mundo, e é este o nome que colocam: Departamento.

Isso às vezes te faz querer nunca ter saído daquele hospital.

Ravenna está com o corpo ainda, discutindo muito provavelmente com a médica-legista que é sua pseudo-namorada. As duas mais brigam que se amam e passam o resto do tempo no escritório dela fazendo coisas que não te interessam. Talvez se ela fosse um ele, você estaria mais interessado, muito embora tem quase certeza de que se ela fosse um ele, era você que estaria no escritório com as calças arriadas e segurando seus gemidos com os dentes fincados em seus lábios.

Você bebe de seu café e se pergunta se os boatos de Nicola que esse programa funciona mais rápido se você fazer o sacrifício de uma virgem são verdades e então pensa onde conseguiria achar uma virgem aqui, onde cada agente é mais quebrado que o outro, soldadinhos de chumbo de pintura descascada e faltando-lhes partes do corpo e que estão preparados para pular no fogo e derreter, pois não há mais nada para eles lá no mundo. Sacrificaram o que conseguiram antes do Departamento para Nele entrar e é quase triste como eles pensam que valera a pena. Você certamente concorda que não havia mais nada além de sua família e nem isso lhe restaria se tivesse dito não a Samiho Tols: seus avós todos faleceram; Catarina está internada com depressão severa, uma estrela que brilhou tão rápido, tão quente, que se esvaiu antes de chegar aos quarenta; e Kai morrera cedo de ataque cardíaco por viver em um ritmo estressado demais, corrido demais e não perceber que seu vício em trabalho era uma doença também; seu pai está no fim da vida, exausto de tantas perdas. E em seu lugar, Johann, há uma lápide e você se pergunta como foi que você, da profecia sussurrada antes mesmo de seu pai ter fecundado sua mãe, acabou sendo o membro da família mais bem estruturado.

Seus olhos doem por causa da mudança de rostos e de digitais e você pisca e desvia o olhar para os documentos em sua mesa. No topo de uma série de coisas a ler e a assinar, há o documento oficial que comprova que Samiho Tols, o nome do Departamento, a que tem mais mistérios resolvidos, está realmente _Missing in Action_. M.I.A..

É então que você se lembra de algo. E quase como um aviso de que está no caminho certo, o banco de dados termina de avaliar o rosto e digital ( _retirada da única forma possível, arrancando o dedo da vítima e depois a pele_ ) apenas para revelar nada mais que uma complicação no caso.

Você joga seu café no lixo e sai correndo.

.

É assim que vocês se conhecem: terceiro mês de aulas práticas em Herbologia, você olha para o lado e lá está ela, de cabelos marrons e rosto angelical e olhos diabólicos. Ela está exausta, ela cheira a álcool, ela te olha com um misto de fascínio e irritação. Ela é como um predador que está ao mesmo tempo fascinado e faminto e você gostaria de poder ter os mesmos olhos que ela, a mesma intensidade que para ela chega a ser tão fácil.

Vocês falam pouco; você a ouve menos. No fim, vocês dois se veem presos em um dever de Herbologia que não têm a menor ideia de como fazer e se viram um para o outro, o mesmo olhar cansado.

“Não acredito que consegui tirar a nota máxima em Herbologia no meu último ano.”

Ravenna, sem sobrenome, como você, olha-te, surpresa. “Há quanto tempo foi isso? Dez anos?”

Você faz um som cínico e responde, seco: “Cinco.”

“Mesmo tempo que eu, então.” Ela para, contabiliza. “Não, para mim faz seis, eu não fiz meu último ano em Hogwarts.”

Você quer perguntar o porquê, mas olha nos olhos dela e acha a resposta. Vê nos dela as mesmas olheiras de quem teve remédios que acabavam com seu sono prescritos para ela por muito tempo, ou que estava acostumada a dormir pouquíssimo por causa dos gritos de outros pacientes. Você pergunta-se o que ela teve, mas mantém a boca fechada quanto a isso e formula uma questão melhor: “Grupo de estudos?”

Ela sorri o que parece ser seu sorriso mais gentil, e ainda é tão cortante que você entende porque sua mãe preferia objetos afiados a remédios em suas tentativas de suicídio.

.

Ravenna e Asserdna estão meio flertando, meio cortando uma à outra com comentários cheios de escárnio. Você só pensa que precisa encontrar um relacionamento saudável para equilibrar o de Ravenna. As duas te olham surpresa quando você invade o necrotério, um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

“Nós estamos fodidos.” Você fala e Asserdna comenta sobre não falar palavrões no ambiente dela. Ravenna a manda calar a boca. Você se pergunta como é que essas duas conseguiram montar um relacionamento ao redor dessa inimizade que as consome. Você tem quase certeza que foi da mesma maneira que você e Nicola conseguiram montar sua amizade, o que em si é um verdadeiro milagre; depois daquela tentativa de relacionamento que te fez desejar que você não tivesse ligado para Mista quando estava tendo a overdose que mudou sua vida, vocês dois decidiram que uma amizade profissional era mais fácil de lidar.

“O que houve dessa vez?” Ravenna disse, sorrindo com certo orgulho. Você não falava palavrões até conhecê-la. Você não fazia muitas coisas até conhecê-la.

“Samiho Tols desapareceu.” Você diz e Ravenna começa a rir.

“Isso todo mundo sabe, querido.”

“Sim. E ela nunca fechou seu último caso.”

Asserdna entende primeiro, sendo mais velha que eles e mais sábia. Ela olha para Ravenna como se ela fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento e é possível, aos olhos de Johann, que ela ame Ravenna mesmo odiando-a tanto quanto vocaliza. Ravenna te olha confusa até que empalidece.

“ _Não._ ” Ela diz e é tão difícil vê-la perder a calma, principalmente depois do ataque maciço de lobisomens a Londres que vocês ajudaram a impedir. “Eles não podem ter passado para nós.”

“E eles nem contaram o que ela descobriu.” Você diz e você está sorrindo, mas essa é a ansiedade que você conseguiu diminuir, mas nunca curar totalmente. “Nós estamos fodidos.”

“Sim.” Ravenna fala e ela se apoia na mesa de bisturis que está ao seu lado. Os objetos batem um contra o outro levemente e são o som do fim do mundo. “Mas que _merda_.”

“Fica pior.”

Asserdna te olha com os olhos azuis cheios de ódio. “Eu acho que isso não é possível.”

Você dá risada. “Sempre é possível na nossa linha de trabalho.”

“O que é?” Ravenna pergunta, ríspida. Ela olha diretamente para Asserdna e seus olhos não são apaixonados, o que é um pouco triste. Asserdna e seus corpos frios e mortos e a única pessoa que arrancou seu coração como o que aconteceu em muitos de seus diagnósticos de óbito foi uma mulher que ainda não sabe como amar alguém do jeito que amou a família que deixou para trás. Do jeito que ama a si mesma e ama Johann.

“Eu encontrei nossa vítima.”

.

Os anos passam quando você está no Departamento, mas você só aprende a conta-los quando conta as mortes. A primeira foi a sua, dado morto depois de seis meses de suposto desaparecimento. Você foi ao seu enterro e viu Mista chorar como se ela sempre estivesse do seu lado. Viu Kai depositar seu livro favorito no caixão vazio e nunca percebeu que vocês se amaram entre citações em cartas e indicações de livros nos feriados. Yue e Thierry estavam lá também, ainda juntos, ainda presos um ao outro, um elo que você só teve com a sua mãe. Que eles fossem felizes como você nunca foi permitido ser.

Samiho Tols compareceu também, por razões que você até hoje não entende. Ela depositou o que parecia ser uma caixa em seu caixão com a permissão de seu pai. Você nunca entendeu o porquê. Ou como.

Foi-lhe dito para abandonar o sobrenome quando entrasse no treinamento, mas tua vida foi uma colcha de retalhos da vida da tua família, e ser tudo menos Armbrüster seria ser tudo que não eras. Guardou o Armbrüster como quem guarda uma flor em seu livro favorito. Quando revisitas um mundo conhecido, mas apenas uma lembrança na tua cabeça, e encontra a prova de que tu já estiveste lá. Em outro momento de tua vida, com outra cabeça e diferentes sentires.

A segunda morte foi a de Megan, quem tentava ir para a cama com você sem perceber que você nunca gostou de mulheres. Megan, dos sorrisos cheios de flerte e dos olhos mais escuros. Megan, dos cabelos loiros que te lembravam de Catarina. Megan, que morreu durante um treinamento, uma ofidioglota que perdeu o controle da própria cobra em circunstâncias suspeitas. A cobra peçonhenta não apenas a envenenou, como rasgou seu pescoço. Alguns acham que foi de propósito, um tipo de suicídio fino. Você sempre suspeitou que Dorian, sociopata diagnosticado e também portador da mesma habilidade, tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso.

A terceira, a quarta, a quinta, a sexta, a sétima, a oitava, a nona, a décima morte foram todas de pessoas com quem tinha relacionamentos. Todos homens, menos a décima, que foi Samiho. Samiho, a única que reteve o sobrenome, que gostava de você como nunca gostou dos outros, que te via como um irmão, que sempre esteve ao seu lado e te monitorou e te treinou no primeiro ano de treinamento ( _e foi por isso que você se graduou um ano antes de todo mundo, e por isso Ravenna odeia Samiho até hoje_ ).

A primeira morte foi infortuna. A segunda uma coincidência. A terceira te deu a fama de Viúva Negra, passando a profecia de Johanna para seus amantes. Na quarta foi aberto um inquérito. A quinta é a mais comentada: você e Lithium caíram no abismo e apenas você retornou, o corpo intacto a não ser pelos cabelos brancos, diagnosticado como um trauma tão severo. Mas você não fala sobre isso, muito embora deveria. Lithium, um dos fundadores do Departamento, único deles que ainda era ativo em missões. Lithium, alquimista possuidor de uma Pedra Filosofal que ele mesmo inventou cinquenta anos antes. Lithium, do sorriso que você sempre quis para você, da bondade em pessoa. Lithium, que te mandou correr quando a criatura atacou. Lithium, Grifinório, que derrubou a espada no chão junto com seu braço. Lithium entre os dentes do monstro quando você pegou a espada e ela não desapareceu em seus dedos, Lithium, de quem você fechou os olhos pela primeira vez, a cabeça fincada nos dentes do monstro que você matou. Lithium, que te disse que te amava e que você mentiu e disse que sentia o mesmo, uma noite de sexo e alguns dias antes de morrer.

O sexto, o sétimo e o oitavo você não se lembra de quem eram. Lembra-se dos nomes, mas não dos rostos. Marie, Gideon, James. Uni-du-ni-tê. Sa-la-mê-min-guê. O escolhido ( _para morrer_ ) foi você. Você deveria ter parado de dormir com seus parceiros depois de Lilith, mas você nunca foi inteligente para essas coisas.

Ravenna escolheu-se como sua parceira e nunca morreu. Isso te diz muitas coisas, a maior delas é que você não pode perdê-la, sua única conexão com quem realmente é, agora que seu passado sob a forma de Samiho se foi. O nono foi Dorian, e este dormiu com você pela mesma razão de você ter dormido com ele: para ver qual dos dois sucumbiria primeiro ( _ele nunca gostou de você quando você casualmente mencionou a Lithium que ele era a razão pela qual a cobra de Megan a atacara. Ele abriria um inquérito quando voltassem, mas isso não aconteceu, mas Dorian soube mesmo assim e no outro dia, ele te chamava para um encontro, um sorriso falso no rosto, os olhos um brilho que era tudo, menos gentil_ ). A parceira de Dorian, Jeannie, ajudou a encobrir o assassinato que você e Ravenna cometeram, e que Asserdna e Samiho fecharam os olhos. Você bebeu pela primeira vez desde a overdose, e todos os brindes foram para Megan, quem você nunca confessou não gostar de homens porque a Durmstrang ainda ecoava nos seus ouvidos como as palavras da amiga de seus avós ainda o faziam. Foi a última vez.

.

A casa que se encontram é bonita, estilosa e amarela. É a típica casa americana e isso é tão estranho porque vocês estão na Argentina. Ravenna olha para a casa por mais tempo que deveria antes de atravessar o campo e tocar a campainha.

Você avança quando alguém atende, e encontra uma criança de cabelos castanhos olhando para Ravenna como se ela fosse um anjo. Você quer rir.

“Olá.” Ravenna diz em perfeito espanhol. Fala com a criança como quem fala com um adulto.

A criança corre, gritando pela mãe. Os gritos finos e assustados fazem os dois olharem torto para a criatura pequena em movimento. “Ainda bem que estou morta para o Misha.” Ravenna sussurra.

“Ah é?” Você pergunta. “Por quê?”

“Meu irmão teve _filhos_.”

Você quer dar risada, mas sua boca se torna séria ao invés disso. Profissional. Ravenna também muda de posição, suas costas ficando mais eretas.

“Anita?” Você pergunta e tenta não pensar que Gonzalo estaria rindo de seu péssimo espanhol.

“Eu mesma, quem gostaria?” A mulher que apareceu morta dois dias antes, responde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualquer interesse em qualquer personagem, por favor perguntem que irei respondê-las todas :)


End file.
